camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Zenit 3M
Zenit 3M is a 35mm film SLR made by KMZ and produced between 1962-70 with quantity of 781.678 units. Zenit means Zenith, a point in the sky that appears directly above the observer. It is a part of the long-running Zenit series. The UK export version of this camera doesn't have the 3M marking on it only marked Zenit on the front. The main differences from Zenit-3: the back cover is removable and the new mechanism of cocking lever with shutter release button. There are 10 types and 6 sub-types of the Zenit-3M. According to Alexander Komarov Zenit 3M 07.JPG Zenit 3M 09.JPG Zenit 3M 04.JPG Zenit 3M 03.JPG|Zenit 3M Zenit 3M type 3a (export type) (1963) images by Süleymandemir Specifications *Lens release: simply screw counter clockwise *Lens: Industar-50 (ИНДУСТАР) 50mm f/3.5 filter thread: 49mm (standard lens) **Other standard lens is Helios-44 (ГЕЛИОС) 58mm f/2 **Mount: KMZ's ZM39 screw mount. It looks like M39 Leica mount but due to the mirror space, the rangefinder M39 mount lenses do not work properly on this camera. You can use them only the close-up focus range **Aperture: f/3.5-f/16 setting: ring and scale on the lens **Focus range: 0.65-20m +inf *Focusing: via ground-glass screen, ring and scale on the lens *Shutter: rubberized silk double cloth curtain, horizontal focal plane **Speeds: 1/30-1/500 +B, setting dial on the top plate Shutter speed can be selected before ofrafter the film is wound and the shutter is cocked contrary to early Leica inspired cameras of Soviet Union. *Shutter release: on the winding knob, w/ cable release socket *Cocking lever: also winds the film, short stroke, on the righe of the top plate *Frame counter: manual reset, additive type, beneath the winding knob *Viewfinder: SLR pentaprism *Mirror: not instant return *Re-wind knob: on the left of the top-plate *Re-wind release: by a small knob, beside the winding lever *Flash PC socket: on front of the camera, X sync 1/30 *Cold-shoe *Memory dial : on the re-wind knob *Self-timer: activates by a small knob above it *Back cover: hinged, opens by a latch on the left side of the camera Tripod socket: 3/8" Strap lugs Body: metal; Weight: 1366g serial no.on the back of the top plate, first two digits show the production year Notes and references Links *in Fotoua by Alexander Komarov *in Sovietcams by Aidas Pikiotas * Zenit 3M review by Zorki Photo * on www.collection-appareils.fr by Sylvain Halgand ** Krasnogorsk Zenit 3M ** Krasnogorsk Zenit 3M ** Foto-Quelle Revueflex * Zenit 3m at Retrography.com by Simon Simonsen, Denmark * Zenit 3M by Tom A.H. Piel * Crystall & Zenit 3M at sovietcams.com * Zenit 3M at rus-camera.com * JM Burtscher sovietcamera website : Sovietcamera french website Category: 35mm SLR Category: 39mm screw mount Category: Former USSR Category: KMZ Category: Zenit Category: Z Category: 35mm SLR Category: 39mm screw mount Category: Former USSR Category: KMZ Category: Zenit Category: Z Category: 35mm SLR Category: 39mm screw mount Category: Former USSR Category: KMZ Category: Zenit Category: Z Category: 35mm SLR Category: 39mm screw mount Category: Former USSR Category: KMZ Category: Zenit Category: Z Category: 35mm SLR Category: 39mm screw mount Category: Former USSR Category: KMZ Category: Zenit Category: Z Category: 35mm SLR Category: 39mm screw mount Category: Former USSR Category: KMZ Category: Zenit Category: Z Category: 35mm SLR Category: 39mm screw mount Category: Former USSR Category: KMZ Category: Zenit Category: Z Category: 35mm SLR Category: 39mm screw mount Category: Former USSR Category: KMZ Category: Zenit Category: Z